Problem: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{q + 3}{4q - 5} = -\dfrac{1}{4q - 5} + \dfrac{9}{4q - 5} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $4q - 5$ , we get: $ q + 3 = -1 + 9$ $ q + 3 = 8$ $ q = 5 $